Viejos Lamentos, Nueva Oportunidad
by YmeraChorozon
Summary: Un joven soldado muere en la Tercera Guerra Mundial, dejando el mundo de los vivos con grandes lamentos y promesas sin cumplir, pero por una fuerza mayor se le otorga una oportunidad en un nuevo mundo, ahora es su momento de Conquistarlo. Oc. Auto-Insert. Harem. Isseixharem. OcxHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo: Cierro los Ojos con Resentimiento, Y los Vuelvo Abrir con Esperanza.**

Pov José Suarez.

Bueno ... ¿Como comenzar esto?

**¡BOOM!**

Bien, creo que lo primero que debo decir es que, estamos en guerra. La Tercera Guerra Mundial a estallado y con ello todos los países del mundo a comenzado a aliarse para ser el ganador.

Y como resultado, aquí estoy, un joven latino que solo quería hacer su pinche vida tranquilamente pero ¡No!, te llegan con esas mamadas de que; ¡Tu país te necesita!

¡Púdrete Maduró, coño de tu madre!

Bueno, suficiente insultos, rápidamente subí de rango hasta ser capitán, nada destacable pero también ayudo hablar varios idiomas, todo gracias a los videojuegos, canciones y forums, ja, quien diría que ser un friki me serviría para algo, ¡Mira eso mamá!

Mi lengua materna es el español obviamente, luego aprendí Inglés, portugués e Italiano. Pero gracias a la cantidad de alianzas que formaba el país aliado al mío terminé aprendiendo Francés y Alemán, y un poco de Coreano.

Pero bueno, ¿Que mas decir?

\- _Maldición ... Te estas desangrando mucho._ \- Maldijo una voz femenina al lado mío, en alemán.

Oh, cierto, me estoy muriendo.

Estábamos mi escuadrón, junto a otro escuadrón de Alemania, la capitana del mismo y yo somos amigos desde hace unas misiones y un par de celebraciones donde mi escuadrón y el de ella nos emborrachábamos, pero eso es irrelevante.

No hay mucho que decir además de que ... ¡Todo fue una puta trampa, carajo!

Pero bueno, termine herido con un par de balas enemigas y déjenme decirles, ¡Esto duele como el café caliente!

\- Tu no te ves mejor, Jean. - Dije burlón y adolorido a mi amiga capitana en español, me tome la molestia en enseñarle un poco ya que era una molestia hablar siempre Alemán o Ingles con ella.

\- Cállate. - Gruño Jean Dahling, tenia un cabello rubio típico de Europeos, piel bronceada y ojos verdes. Ella también tenia graves heridas.

\- Jeje ... - Me apoye en ella, ambos estábamos en un pequeño refugió, mientras nuestros compañeros luchaban a fuera.

Ambos sabíamos que íbamos a morir, y lo íbamos hacer tranquilos.

\- Oye, teniente. - Llame por mi radio con la poca fuerza que me quedaba. - Váyanse ... Ya no se arriesguen por nosotros. -

\- ¡Capitán, no diga eso! - Me respondió furioso, que idiota, por eso lo quiero.

\- No me desobedezca, idiota. -

\- ¡Romper las reglas es de escorias, pero abandonar a tus compañeros es peor que la escoria! - Me respondió el desgraciado.

\- Hijo de puta, no utilices eso contra mi ... Me haces llorar, marico ... - Dijo con tristeza, iba a extrañarte teniente Elibio.

\- ¡Yo estoy llorando! -

\- Solo ... Solo dile a mi madre que la amo. - Fue mi único deseo que le podía pedir, lo exprese con mi voz rompiéndose.

\- ¡Lo haré señor! - Me responde con la voz rota.

Sonrió, y veo a mi acompañante, Jean que se pone mas pálida a cada segundo. Con mis últimas fuerzas la abrazo.

_\- Es ... Cálido. -_ Dice la alemana.

\- Si ... - Susurré, mi vista se nubla, ya no siento nada, ni dolor ni frío, creo que estoy pasando por ese umbral. - Solo tengo algo que lamento ... -

\- ¿_Así? ... ¿Que es? -_ Dice en alemán, pero lo entiendo perfectamente.

\- _No haberte invitado a salir. _\- Respondí sonriendo, esperando ser friendzoneado.

\- _Yo también ... -_ Okay, esa no me la esperaba.

_\- Jeje ... Si hay un mas allá ... donde encontrarnos ... Definitivamente, te invitó a salir ... -_ Fueron mis últimas palabras antes de caer en esa infinita oscuridad.

\- _Es una cita ... -_ Fue lo último que escuche de ella.

...

...

...

Bueno ... Que aburrido es estar muerto, ¿No?

Esperaba ir al cielo ... ¡Nah! Soy demasiado bueno para eso, el infierno era mas apropiado, quería conocer a Satán o Lucifer o como sea que se llamará el gerente del lugar y echarnos unas partidas de poker o blackjack.

Quería bailar salsa con algunas diablesas o almas en pena.

Pero, nop~

Estoy en esta oscuridad infinita ... Espera, ¡¿Que diablos es eso?!

Era horroroso ... Era como si metieran un pájaro, un sapo, un lagarto, una cabra, un murciélago, un tiburón y un toro en una licuadora y bueno ... Obtienes la cosa mas fea que puedas conseguir ... Parece algo sacado de Lovecraft.

Ese monstruo estaba encadenado, lo cual es bueno, porque parece que me quiere comer ... Pues normal, estoy mu bueno.

Volteó mi mirar, y noto que estoy en una especie de caleidoscopio, hay muchos colores que le daría epilepsia a cualquiera.

_**\- ¿Que haces aquí? -**_ Me sobresalte cuando una voz me habló detrás mía.

Grite, pero nada salió de mi boca, ¿Que pasa?

_**\- Es extraño ver un alma aquí ... Normalmente, aquí no puede vivir nada. -**_ Hablo de nuevo, su voz llena de intriga.

Cuando lo mire, estaba en frente a una especie de caballero, su armadura era del platino y oro mas puro que haya visto ... ¿Han visto las armaduras de Saint Seiya? Bueno, la de este tipo era como las de ese anime.

_**\- Creo que debería ayudarte ... -**_ Se dijo a si mismo el caballero.

El extendió su mano, la cual estaba rodeaba de una aura dorada que me tocó en el pecho, que me hizo sentir raro.

_**\- Me pregunto que pasará... -**_

De repente, algo empezó a jalarme, alejándome de ese tipo extraño.

_**-El Hambre, La Guerra, La Peste y La Muerte han descendido ... ¿Que pasará con la Conquista? -**_

Fue lo último que escuche antes de que una luz me cegara.

...

...

...

¿Donde diablos estoy? ... Siento que he dicho mucho esa pregunta ... Espero que no se vuelva un habito.

Esta de nuevo oscuro, pero extrañamente es cálido y ... Seguro.

¡Oh! Veo la luz, ¿Me morí de nuevo?

\- ¡Puja un poco más, puedo ver la cabeza! - Espera, ¡¿Que?!

Sin avisos, fui sacado de esa oscuridad, todo parecía brillante y nublado, pero reconocí la habitación blanca, era una especie de hospital.

\- ¡Es un niño! - Exclamo un hombre.

Cuando enfoqué mi vista hacia el hombre, note cosas raras, su cabello era negro y rojo oscuro, y unos brillantes ojos dorados, y no es por nada, pero es demasiado guapo ... ¡Mierda, casi se me cae la heterosexualidad ahí mismo!

\- Amor, míralo. - Dijo el hombre, pasándome hacia la mujer que me dio a luz ... Vaya, es hermosa.

Tenia el cabello negro con mechas rubias, y ojos grises, piel pálida. Parecía cansada, y tiene sentido, acaba de sacarme de su vientre, no quiero imaginarme el dolor que eso, por ello respeto a las mujeres.

\- Mi ... Hijo. - Ella me acuno en sus brazos, sonriendo antes de mirar al hombre que supuse que era mi padre. - No llora ... ¿Es malo? -

\- Realmente no lo se, pero tiene unos lindos ojos curiosos. - Mi padre rió con gusto, bueno ... Estoy curioso, ¿Reencarnación? ¿Transmigración? ¿Isekai? ¡¿En que mierda me metí?!

\- Jeje, si ... Pero, tiene algo raro ... - Hablo mi madre, mirándome aprensiva.

Yo me preocupé, ¿Era por que no lloraba? Estoy en shock, madre mía. No todos los días te mueres y terminas en un isekai, ¿Ok? Perdóname.

\- Tiene una energía aterradora. - Hablo mi padre desconcertando me.

¿Energía? Creo que hay algo sobrenatural aquí, si todos mis años de frikismo me enseña algo ... Algo malo pasara, ¿No? No quiero volverme un Naruto o Sasuke, por favor.

\- La sellare por ahora, cuando este listo podrá usarla. - Dijo mi madre, levanto su mano y un gran brilló me cegó, luego se apagó y no note nada diferente, ¿Que habrá hecho?

\- ¿Sera suficiente? - Escuche a mi padre, su voz era de preocupación.

\- Hasta que sea mayor ... Espero. - Dijo mamá con cierta dudas.

De repente, empecé a escuchar pasos, era personas corriendo hacia nosotros, ¿Por que corrían tan frenéticos? Ademas, ¿Por que mi padre fue el que asistió el parto?

\- Maldición, ya vienen. - Dijo madre su rostro solo demostraba terror, ¿Quiénes vienen?

\- Hay que irnos ... No, ustedes se van. - Dijo mi padre, note como una especie círculo mágico aparecía sobre nosotros.

Genial, magia, ¡No, deja de pensar en eso, esto es serio!

\- ¡Espera! ¡Alastor, te matarán! - Exclamó mi madre, preocupación en su voz. Naturalmente, yo también me preocupe ... Este tipo, es un hombre ...

\- Si es por mi familia, entonces no está mal, Lorraine. - Réplica con una sonrisa.

De repente, la puerta se abrió, hombres con traje de sacerdote aparecieron, no me digas que soy un ...

\- ¡Hay esta la hereje y el demonio! - Exclamó el líder, tenia el cabello castaño y ojos violeta, se me hacia familiar pero no recuerdo de donde.

\- Adiós, amor. Cuida de nuestro hijo. - Dijo mi padre, antes de que nos teletransportara.

Estábamos en una casa, en específico una sala, estábamos solo nosotros, mi madre y yo.

Lorraine, mi madre, empezó a llorar, naturalmente, yo hice lo mismo, tanto por el dolor de ella, como también el sacrificio de mi padre, parecía un buen hombre y jamás lo conoceré ...

\- Wuaa ... Wuaa - Sollozamos juntos.

\- ... Aún no te he puesto nombre ... - Dijo mi madre, luego de tanto llorar. - Kaine ... Kaine como mi abuelo, a partir de este momento eres, Kaine Grayson Beleth, un gran rey como tu padre ... Nunca olvides ese orgullo. -

Fue lo último que escuché, antes de que el sueño me ganará.


	2. Chapter 2

_Antiguas imágenes venían a mi, simplemente remanentes de recuerdos celosamente guardados dentro de mi ser._

_Recuerdos de una vida normal, viviendo una vida de lo mas humilde, solo un padre, una madre y un hijo ..._

_Hasta que la tragedia del destino paso ... Y un padre se les fue arrebato a esa pequeña familia, un accidente automovilístico les reventó esa pequeña burbuja de felicidad en que ellos estaban._

_A pesar del dolor, ese dúo de madre e hijo siguieron hacia adelante, superando cada obstáculo juntos si parar, solo apoyándose en el uno y el otro cuando alguno de los dos estaba en problemas, complementándose mutuamente._

_Eran una familia, y como tal debían superarlo todo como una._

_Hasta que de nuevo la tragedia los asalto._

_Esta vez no era dan casual como un accidente sino ..._

_Una guerra._

_La Tercera Guerra mas grande del Mundo y posiblemente la peor. _

_Y aunque todo iba bien ... Todo es simplemente un sueño efímero en que los humanos nos vemos atrapados en nuestras vidas sin sentido._

_Ese joven murió en combate cumpliendo su deber por un montón de hipócritas, sin embargo, su lealtad nunca podría ser cuestionada por nadie._

_Nadie tendría el valor de mancillar su nombre._

_Sin embargo, eso no acabo ahí ... La luz de la alma de aquel joven no podría extinguirse de esa manera tan abrupta. __Quizás fue la casualidad, o la obra de un ser mayor ... Lo desconozco por completo hasta el día de hoy, e incluso nunca lo descubra a corto plazo, pero eso nunca me detuvo._

_Es claro que yo soy ese joven ... Aunque es extraño ver mi vida una y otra vez como si fuese una película, todo me parece familiar pero ... Al mismo tiempo se siente ajeno a mi._

_Pero bueno, incluso cuando empece a "vivir" esta nueva vida, desgracias tras desgracias me perseguía. Parecía algo inevitable, como si mi vida fuera un simple juego con el cual el destino podía jugar cuando se aburrida, un simple títere para manipular ... _

_Pero sinceramente, no puedo quejarme por alguna razón ... Es como si fuese mi destino desde siempre ..._

_Otro remanente de un recuerdo asalto mi mente, ante mi se mostraba la escena de un hombre colgado por su cuello en un árbol, obviamente el hombre estaba muerto ... Aparentemente se había suicidado. __El peso de sus pecados era mas apretado que la soga que lo mantenía suspendido en el aire._

_Justo después, la imagen fue reemplazada nuevamente ..._

_Solo que esta vez era ..._

_..._

_Parpadee, tuve un pequeño corto circuito en mi cerebro, esa imagen anterior era ... La causante seguramente, su imagen era borrosa y solo pude ver una silueta difuminada de una cruz, mas allá de ello no tuve la capacidad de discernir._

_Justamente, en ese instante, el mismo remanente del recuerdo anterior trato de entrar en mi mente, espere esta vez poder procesarlo ... Sin embargo, una luz brillante__ allana mi visión._

_..._

Mm ... Abro mis ojos ante el gran resplandor que asalta actualmente mis ojos. Dirijo mi vista al causante de tan molesto y brillante resplandor, solo para encontrarme el brillante , gigante y ciertamente bastante molesto esfera de hidrógeno que tenemos como sol.

No me malentienda, no tengo nada contra el sol, eso sería muy estúpido. Pero como demonio, la luz del día suele ser muy molesta aunque al fin y al cabo te terminas acostumbrando, aunque me sigue molestando. Me gusta mas la noche ... Las estrellas y la luna son muy hermosas.

\- ¿Mm? - Me mire en el reflejo de la ventana del tren donde justamente estaba viajando para mi destino. La persona que se reflejaba era ... Un joven de cabellos negros y ojos grises.

Yo, Kaine Grayson Beleth, y tengo un sueño.

Jajajaja, siempre quise hacer eso ... Aunque con mi anterior nombre no sonaba tan bien, con este nombre genial suena mucho mejor. Aunque no suelo usar mis dos apellidos, uso el apellido de mi madre cuando estoy en el mundo humano o para pasar desapercibido ... No mucha gente tiene buenas intenciones hacia Alastor Beleth, mi padre y a nuestro clan ... Aunque ya esta extinto.

No estoy triste por ello, nunca llegue a conocerlos, el ultimo que quedaba era mi padre quien era un demonio de sangre pura, por otro lado yo soy ... Un simple mestizo.

Eso no era tan importante ahora, lo imprescindible era llegar a mi destino ... O sino ... ¡Tiemblo de solo pensarlo! Debo llegar a Kuoh y reunirme con la directora de la academia y ... Bueno, ella no es muy amable cuando las cosas no terminan como ella desea, y si llego tarde no me ira para nada bien.

Incluso si nos conocemos desde hace años, ella sigue manteniendo la misma personalidad de siempre lo cual es bueno pero a veces ... Me da mucho miedo.

Como se esperaba de la siguiente jefa del Clan Belial, ¡Es una mujer aterradora!

\- Atención a todos los pasajeros. - La voz del maquinista en el altavoz llamo mi atención al igual que a los demás pasajeros. - En poco tiempo llegaremos a la estación de Kuoh, esperamos que hayan disfrutado del viaje. -

Esto estaría bueno, hehe.

_..._

\- ¡Oh, esto es Kuoh! - No pude evitar exclamar, mirando toda la ciudad con asombro y estrellitas en los ojos.

Luego de descubrir que termine de alguna forma en el universo de DxD siempre quise venir aquí ... De manera pacifica, la ultima vez que vine ni siquiera llegue a la ciudad sino en el bosque que la rodeaba y no pude hacer buen turismo debido a ciertos contratiempos.

¡Pero ahora podía hacerlo! ¡Yei!

Cerre los ojos y suspire para concentrarme. No paso mucho tiempo para sentir las presencias de toda la ciudad. La mayoría, por no decir casi todas las presencias se podían distinguir como humanas, sin embargo, un pequeño grupo no exudaba esa misma presencia, sus auras eran mas siniestras, en un sentido mas ambicioso.

Eran demonios.

Y el grupo mas fuertes de demonios se encontraban en un solo lugar, su poder solo podía ser clasificado como Demonios de Clase Alta, aunque había dos de ellos que no les faltaban mucho camino para alcanzar la Clase Suprema entre los demonios.

Sonreí, ya sabia cual era mi destino exactamente.

¡Oh! Por si preguntan, aprendí Senjutsu hace algún tiempo, lo cual me permite percibir y discernir las aura de los demás, lo cual es una gran ayuda al localizar individuos ... Para cazar.

Pero dejando eso de lado, me embarque a mi primera y mas importante parada en Kuoh ...

La Academia de la Ciudad.

Así que me dirigí al lugar sin mucha demora, no quería dejar a las señoritas esperan- ¡Una arcade!

Olvide completamente mi cometido y asalte la sala de videojuegos sin compasión alguna, ¡Era hora de divertirse un rato!

_..._

Salí corriendo como alma que se la lleva al diablo cuando fui consciente de la hora en que me hundí en esa arcade ... ¡Literalmente pase 6 horas seguidas sin comer o ir al baño! Fue increíble ... Pero lo que de verdad va a ser increíble va a ser la paliza que voy a recibir por llegar tarde a esa reunión en la Academia Kuoh.

No creo que sobreviva.

Con un suspiro cansado y temeroso camine las frías calles y oscuras calles de Kuoh. Si que anocheció rápidamente, bueno, el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes supongo, hehe.

Aunque ya no es momento de bromas, puedo ver el umbral de la Academia Kuoh no muy lejos, una revisión rápida usando el muy útil Senjutsu me indico que aún había personas en el edificio, lo cual fue bueno ... Y a la vez no.

Con un suspiro un tanto tembloroso, me almo de valor para entrar a las instalaciones escolares, como era de noche, no había luz artificial excepto de las ventanas superiores, donde supuse que sería la reunión, ¿Quizás sea la oficina de la directora ... O tal vez la sala del Consejo Estudiantil? No podía saberlo con exactitud pero eso no sería mucho problema.

Camine por los pasillos oscuros solo iluminados por la luna resplandeciente de esta noche, aunque no tuve problemas en movilizarme en medio de la noche, las ventajas de ser un demonio es la visión nocturna, así que no les hice esperar mas y avance a un paso regular y constante hacia el lugar donde podía sentir mas presencias.

Seis en total. Dos de ellas, eran mucho, pero mucho mas fuerte que las otras cuatro, aunque había una que era incluso mas fuerte, pero la otra me daba algunos escalofríos en mi columna.

Así que trajo a su [Reina] ... Esto será interesante la verdad.

No paso mucho tiempo para que llegará al lugar, el único impedimento entre esa poderosa mujer y mi persona era un umbral de dos puestas blancas bastantes elegantes y muy caras ... ¿Eso es oro? ¡¿Por que carajos usaron oro para la manija de puerta?!

Un suspiro cansino escapo de mi labios, recordando muy bien que los demonios no escatiman en gastos. Pero bueno ... Es hora de entrar.

Abriendo la puerta y pasando el umbral con naturalidad me adentre en lo que parecía ser la sala del Consejo Estudiantil. Origen de las presencias completamente demoníacas de la ciudad de Kuoh, y las mas fuertes también.

Y pude verlas ...

La Heredera del Clan Belial, Cleria Belial en toda su gloría demoníaca.

Atrás de ella, esperando cualquier orden y siempre alerta a pesar de su rostro calmado y elegante estaba su [Reina] ... Ultear Milkovich.

Ni se imaginan la sorpresa que tuve al enterarme que la [Reina] de Cleria Belial era la misma Ultear Milkovich, literalmente me pregunte como un personaje de Fairy Tail podía estar en el puto DxD ... Pero se me paso rápido, obviamente esto era una especie de AU o Crossover o algo similar, así que no me moleste en analizar mucho las cosas.

Debido a ciertas divergencias, Cleria Belial seguía viva en este mundo, y por ende aún seguía siendo la encargada de Kuoh.

Al lado derecho de Cleria, se encontraba la querida (¿A veces odiada?), hermosa y esplendorosa Rias Gremory, atrás de la misma, con una sonrisa siempre omnipresente y un tanto aterradora estaba su [Reina], Akeno Himejima, la Sacerdotisa del Trueno. Rias tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, mientras tomaba pequeños y elegantes (¿Y no olvidemos sensuales?) sorbos de su taza de té provistas por su siempre atenta [Reina].

Luego, por el lado izquierdo de Cleria, estaba la fría (¿Quizás Tsundere?), elegante, pragmática, inteligente y calculadora Sona Sitri, o también Sona Shitori como era conocida normalmente en la Academia para evitar levantar sospechas con su curioso apellido sacado del Libro del Ars Goetia ... Aunque su mejor amiga Rias no le haya tomado mucha importancia a ello, hehe. Sona tenía una expresión calmada, aunque sus ojos se afilaron al verme entrar ... Deber estar algo enojada por mi entrada tardía. A su lado, estaba Tsubaki Shinra, la elegante, silenciosa, (Muy sensual) **[Reina]** de Sona. Ella parecía esperar cualquier orden con un rostro impasible e imperturbable.

Como todos sabrán, originalmente Rias y Sona deberían ser las encargadas de la ciudad de Kuoh, sin embargo, Cleria aun estaba activa por lo tanto ella seguía siendo la legitima y única gobernante de estas tierras, cumpliendo su cargo tras bastidores como una "normal" y sobrenaturalmente hermosa directora que junto a su subdirectora, Ultear, se hacen cargo de la Academia Kuoh, que con anterioridad era una escuela solo abierta para el público femenino ... Hasta que hace uno o dos años, las jóvenes demonios Rias y Sona decidieron venir al mundo humano para conocerlo.

No obstante, el problema era que ambas eran las hermanas menores de dos sobre protectores Maou del inframundo, ademas de ser las herederas de sus respectivos clanes demoníacos ... Por lo tanto, sus hermanos decidieron permitirle una estadía en Kuoh, el cual era supervisado por Cleria, quien tenia el poder e influencia para mantener a ambas seguras, y al mismo tiempo serles una guía y consejera para cuando ellas tuvieran la oportunidad de regir su propio territorio.

¿Como se todo esto? Bueno ... Cleria y yo nos conocemos desde hace un tiempo, sería lo mas apropiado decir que la Casa Belial me ha dado mucho apoyo los últimos años a pesar de un comienzo un tanto ... Complicado, sin embargo, les debo mucho a ellos, especialmente a Cleria y a su primo, el actual jefe de la Casa Belial, Diehauser Belial.

Pero mejor dejemos las explicaciones para otro momento, la reunión acaba de comenzar.

Cleria sonrió dulce ... Demasiado dulcemente. - Kaine, es bueno verte luego de hace tanto ... ¿Han sido cuanto? ¿Cuatro años? -

\- Hehe, mas o menos ... Aunque siempre nos mantuvimos en contacto. - Comente con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

\- Ciertamente, pero no es lo mismo, sin embargo, ¿Por que has tardado tanto en llegar? - Pregunto con curiosidad reflejada en sus ojos. Ultear no comento nada, aunque me miro como su fuese un niños ... Mientras las demás, me dieron miradas algo irritadas, de seguro molestas por haberlas mantenido tanto tiempo esperando.

No pude evitar sudar frío ... Y creo que Cleria se dio cuenta de mi expresión, lo cual provoco que naciera una sonrisa un tanto peligrosa.

\- P-Pues ... ¡Lo siento! Era mi primera vez en Kuoh y me dedique a hacer turismo por la ciudad, cuando me di cuenta el tiempo se había ido volando. - Era un mentira a medias ... Aunque si era bastante cierta, hice turismo en esa arcade.

Un muy buen turismo debo recalcar, hehehe.

\- Uh, disculpen. - Voltee mi vista hacia la pelirroja del lugar. - No nos hemos presentado. - Dijo sonriendo, aunque debe estar un poco molesta por haber sido ignorada. Es comprensible, solo me centre Cleria.

\- ¡Oh, cierto! Es mi culpa. - Dijo Cleria con una sonrisa de disculpa. - Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri, ambas herederas de sus Clanes, junto a ellas están Akeno Himejima y Tsubaki Shinra, sus respectivas** [Reinas]**, ambas estudian en mi Academia por ahora. Y ya conoces a Ultear, así que no hace falta mas presentaciones. Chicas, el es Kaine Grayson, un viejo amigo mio, lo he llamado debido a ... Ciertas circunstancias que han ocurrido en mi territorio y su ayuda será imprescindible en los siguientes días. -

Explayo Cleria con simpleza, siendo concisa pero tampoco dando mucho detalles. En realidad, yo ya sabía las razones del porque me llamo, pero supongo que no quiere preocupar a las chicas.

\- Es un honor conocerlas_, __mes__emoiselles._\- Haciendo una ligera inclinación, dije lo mas educado posible. No quería molestar a las hermanas de los Reyes Demonios.

\- Kaine ... Mm, el honor es todo mío, Kaine. Cuando Cleria-san nos hablo de que vendría una persona querida para ella, nos llenamos de grandes expectativas. Pero no te preocupes, confiamos en ti, ¿No es así, Sona? - Hablo Rias con una sonrisa, antes de luego dirigirse a su amiga de la infancia.

\- Aunque su aparente carencia de puntualidad ... No puedo discutir el buen juicio de Cleria-san, así que confiaré en ella ... Aunque me duela ... - Murmuró lo último ... ¡Eso dolió!

\- Kukuku ... - Pude escuchar como Ultear se reía entre dientes. A su lado, Cleria me dirigió una sonrisa divertida, claramente féliz de tenerme aquí ... Para molestarme.

\- Ara ara. - Dijo Akeno. No pude evitar temblar, recordando sus tendencias sádicas.

\- Fufufu ... ¿Por que no tomas asiento, Kaine? Ponte cómodo. - Ofreció Cleria amablemente. No me negué.

Tomando asiento solté un suspiró, al menos no se enojaron, luego capte a un lado como la **[Reina] **de Rias se me acerco. Llevaba un pequeño plato con unas tazas de té humeante en el.

\- ¿Té? - Pregunto ofreciéndome la taza con una sonrisa. Tampoco me negué.

\- Gracias. - Tomé la taza, para luego darle un par de soplidos y darle un pequeño sorbo. ¡Mm! ¡Esta bueno! No soy mucho del té, pero este estaba muy bueno a decir verdad.

\- Bien, ahora ... Pasemos a la razón por la cual te he llamado, Kaine. - Empezó Cleria, su anteriormente presente sonrisa fue reemplazada por un semblante serio.

\- Bueno, hasta donde me informaste cumpliré un trabajo como guardaespaldas y una especie de mercenario por aquí. Aparentemente han ocurridos incidentes con otras facciones. - Dije lo que Cleria me había informado antes de venir.

\- Eso es cierto. - Acordó Rias esta vez. - No hace mucho, uno de los alumnos de esta escuela fue asesinado por un Ángel Caído, posteriormente lo convertí en mi **[Peón] **luego de que invocará por casualidad. Demuestra potencial sorprendentemente. - Explayó brevemente el problema.

\- _"Es __Issei__, ¿Eh?"_ -

\- Además de ello, recientemente nuestros **[Familiares] **han avistado varias veces a esos Ángeles Caídos por la ciudad, junto a algunos exorcistas. - Proveyó Sona, su semblante serio cambiado por un ceño fruncido.

\- Y bueno ... Nosotros no podríamos actuar debido a que podíamos provocar el comienzo de la Gran Guerra, lo cual es muy malo. Pero tu en cambió ... - Decía la encargada de Kuoh.

\- Yo en cambió que no tengo una relación sólida con la Facción de los Demonios, sino que soy nada mas una especie "Callejero" no habría problema. - Terminé lo que iba a decir Cleria.

\- Cierto. - Acordó Sona. - En cambió, se te dará una estadía gratis en un departamento cerca de la academia. No obstante, no puedes interferir con nuestros asuntos a menos que sea de vida o muerte, o bien, tenga que ver con esos ángeles caídos y exorcistas. - Decía con dureza, recibiendo una mirada intensa de Rias por su tono.

Al parecer a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil no le gustaba tener a un "Callejero" rondando por su casa.

Voy aparentar que no me importa ... Aunque la verdad no me importa. Me han dicho o han tratado peor que aquello.

\- Aunque hay otra razón. - Interrumpió Cleria, haciendo olvidar las palabras duras de Sona que había dicho anteriormente.

Esas últimas palabras dichas por la regente de Kuoh llamó la atención de todos, incluyéndome. Cleria tenia una sonrisa en su rostro al recibir tal atención, sin embargo, su** [Reina]** Ultear no parecía perturbada, ni siquiera pestañeo. Ella simplemente se mantuvo al margen de todo, solo con un rostro y expresión calmada y serena.

Era bellísima~

\- Como sabrás. - Comenzó Cleria, tomándose unos segundos para aclararse la garganta. - Rias y Sona ya han cumplido la suficiente edad para competir este año en la Reunión de los Jóvenes Demonios, un evento muy importante para esos jóvenes demonios que ya cumplen la mayoría de edad. -

\- Oh, entonces eso significa que Gremory-sama y Sitri-sama participarán este año, ¿No es así? - Dije dirigiéndome a ambas jóvenes, aunque, yo tenía la misma edad que ellas.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Rias, mientras en el caso de Sona solo dio una pequeña sonrisa, pero al menos cambió su semblante serio por un instante.

\- Ciertamente pienso participar, Kaine-san. Será una maravillosa oportunidad para ponerme aprueba y demostrar mi habilidad, junto a mi Nobleza, a todo el Inframundo, será perfecto. - Parlo la pelirroja, ciertamente demostrando un gran entusiasmo por la competición anual de jóvenes demonios herederos, dónde ella podría participar al fin.

\- No se si estas al tanto, pero este año habrá un singular número de herederos participando en la reunión. Es tan inusual que se cree que será la Reunión de Jóvenes Demonios mas grande del siglo, quizás del último milenio. - Me informo Sona, lo cual me sorprendió un poco aquella información. Luego, la peli negra le dirigió una mirada de complicidad y desafió a su compañera **[Rey] **\- Además, si Rias piensa participar, es inevitable que no haga lo mismo. -

\- Aunque no será nada fácil la verdad, la competencia será dura con tantos jóvenes prometedores este año. - Hablo Cleria con una sonrisa, pero pude notar como la preocupación se reflejaba en sus hermosos ojos al mirar de reojo a las otras dos jóvenes herederas de Clan.

\- Entiendo, pero ... - Comencé, comprendiendo muchas cosas, excepto una. - ¿Que tiene que ver eso conmigo, Cleria? - Indague con curiosidad a mi vieja amiga.

Ultear sonrió levemente, mientras que Cleria sonrió de una manera similar al Gato de Cheshire de Alicia en el País del Nunca Jamás ... Y eso me dio un mal presentimiento.

\- Porque quiero que ayudes a mis pequeñas Kouhais en superarse a si mismas. -

No mames ...

\- Ay, cabrona, no manches. - Dije con un suspiró molesto, a pesar de ello, la peli Blanca no se vio perturbada.

Aunque si recibí miradas un poco intensas de las demás por mi respuesta, excepto por Ultear, ella si me comprende.

\- Jeje, oh, vamos, Kaine. Tu experiencia y análisis serán muy beneficioso para ellas, aunque no lo puedan aceptar ahora. -

\- Si, Kaine-san. - Dijo Sona, aunque capte un leve tono de burla. - Iluminarnos con vuestra experiencia. -

Guh ... Si que es dura ...

\- Bueno, debe ser un poco obvio, pero siempre es importante analizar y preveer la mayor amenaza ... Que en este caso es Sairaorg Bael, el joven demonio mas fuerte. - Dije con suma seriedad, recordando al demonio sin talento pero que con suficiente esfuerzo se volvió una fuerza de temer. - Y el otro problema, son ustedes. - Dije con seriedad.

\- ¿Nosotras? - Pregunto Rias, ella ladeó su cabeza con cierta incertidumbre por mi diatriba.

\- Si, ustedes son demasiado débiles. -

Toda la salta se quedó en completo silencio por mi sentencia sin compasión. Debo decir que me encantó sus expresiones. Rias abrió los ojos sorprendidas, Akeno se sobresaltó mientras su sonrisa educada cayo completamente. Sona se puso rígida como una tabla, mientras Tsubaki dejo caer su semblante serio.

Fue divertido.

Aunque Cleria y Ultear no se opusieron a lo que dije, dando la idea de que mis palabras eran acertadas.

\- Dime, Kaine-san, ¿Por que dices que somos débiles? - Preguntó la heredera Gremory, su voz resonando con un tono asesino. A pesar de su sonrisa dulce con la que lo dijo, la aura rojiza a su alrededor que se hizo presenté daba gala de que esta no molesta, lo siguiente a eso.

\- Bueno, es simple la verdad ... En primer lugar, Rias. En comparación a Sona, tienes menos piezas de tu Nobleza, aunque lo compensas con poder de fuego, eso no siempre significa mejor. Además, se que no tienes suficiente control sobre una de tus piezas. En el caso de Sona, mm, ¿Como decirlo? Bueno, por lo que se, tu Nobleza esta llena de demonios versátiles que te permitirá adaptarte a varias situaciones, sin embargo, debes estar consciente de antemano de dicha situación, y no siempre tendrás esa información a mano. Además de una clara falta de la fuerza explosiva en tu nobleza. -

Ambas herederas se quedaron en silencio, dejando que la información se hundiera completamente en sus mentes. Por lo que veo, notaron que lo que dije fue esencial y no por burlarme de ellas.

En un combate, cualquier cosa que te de la mas mínima oportunidad de sobrevivir siempre hay que aprovecharla sin importar nada.

\- No quiero desprestigiar a ninguna, de hecho, como son cercanas a Cleria me gustaría ayudarlas a ambas. Se ve que son buenas chicas, tienen sus ambiciones y deseos por lo cual luchar. - Dije con simpleza, si querían ayuda o no, era su decisión.

Ellas no respondieron al principio, pero al poco tiempo comprendieron las razones de mis palabras.

\- Creo que ya entendemos las razones de Cleria-san para contratarte. Estaré bajo su cuidado, Kaine-san. - Dijo la heredera Gremory.

\- Aunque sea un golpe duro para ni orgullo, aceptar nuestras debilidades y convertirlas en nuestras fortalezas es imprescindible para nuestro crecimiento. - Decía Sona analíticamente antes de dejar salir un suspiró. - Y debo aceptar esa debilidades que has señalado, al parecer tu experiencia de combate parece ser útil. Por lo tanto, estaré a tu cuidado, Kaine-san. -

Vaya, no esperé tan rápida aceptación de ambas en un principio, pero creo que puedo ayudarlas a crecer en fuerza.

Noté la mirada que Cleria me daba, con una sonrisa cálida en su hermoso rostro. Ultear detrás de ella, me levantó un pulgar arriba dándome una especie de aprobación.

No pude evitar sonreír, ambas me han apoyado desde hace varios años, les debo mucho y si puedo ayudarlas estando aquí en Kuoh protegiendolas de los Ángeles Caídos y ayudando en el crecimiento en el poder de esas jóvenes demonios quienes Cleria estaba a cargo.

Entonces, con completo gusto haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para ayudarlas.

\- Será un gusto trabajar con uste- No llegue a terminar al sentir una irregularidad en la ciudad. Abruptamente, volteé mi mirar hacía la izquierda, enfocandome con mi Senjutsu.

\- ¿Kaine? - Preguntó Ultear, al mirar se veía preocupada.

\- ¿Pasó algo? - Preguntó esta vez Cleria, claramente afectada por mi acto.

Tragué saliva. - Un humano acaba de morir. - Solté la razón sin pelos en la boca, no iba a mentirles.

Las damas en el lugar se quedaron estupefactas por mis palabras crudas.

\- ¿Que ... ? ¿Como sabes que no fue por un accidente o por causas naturales? - Preguntó Rias con dudas, pero ella se vio afectada por el tono en el lo dije.

\- Porque ... En ese mismo puedo sentir a dos personas, uno de ellos esta mas alejada, pero una ... Puedo sentir como su ki se llena de exta puro, además de ser la mas cercana a la persona que falleció recientemente. Otro cosa es ... Un demonio se acerca al lugar y ... Puedo sentir que hay un Ángel Caído cerca.

La sala se lleno de silencio, la gravedad de la situación hizo que incluso Cleria empezara a sudar. Claramente toda esta situación con los Ángeles Caídos en su Territorio la ha estado afectando mucho.

Era mi deber ayudarla.

\- Kaine. - La voz seria de la heredera Belial me hizo salir de mis pensamientos. - Hazte cargo. -

Sonreí alegremente por su orden. - Cumpliré su deseo, Cleria Belial. - Y así, hice un círculo mágico para teletransportarme a la zona.

Era momento de divertirse un rato.

_**...**_

\- ¿Todo estará bien, no es así? Cleria-san. - Pregunto Rias con nerviosismo. La pelirroja recordó que los demonios de su Nobleza estaban haciendo contratos esta noche. Por lo tanto, la heredera velaba que ninguno de sus queridos sirvientes estén cerca del lugar.

\- Si, no te preocupes. Kaine se hará cargo. - Fue la respuesta que la peli blanca proveyó mas calmada.

\- Sin ofenderla, Cleria-san. Pero, ¿Por que tiene tanta confianza en Kaine-san? Se que tienen historia, pero no hay mucha información disponible sobre el. - Indagó la heredera Sitri, claramente irritada por la falta de información sobre el mestizo que su senpai había traído a su territorio como apoyó para evitar comenzar una guerra.

\- Se nota que son jóvenes, Chicas. Kaine no es alguien que de pueda tomar a la ligera. - Comentó Ultear entrando a la conversación. Una sonrisa enigmática asalto su rostro. - Es una fuerza a tomar en cuenta tanto en el Inframundo y el Cielo debido al nivel de amenaza que puede llegar a ejercer debido a su potencial. -

\- ¿Una fuerza ... ? Pero es un mestizo ... - Murmuró Tsubaki sin comprender lo dicho por su compañera **[Reina].**

\- No pude sentir nada remarcable de el. - Dijo con el ceño fruncido Akeno, la maestra de la magia de rayo estaba confundida. Ella no pudo sentir _nada _de el.

\- No me extraña que no lo conozcan, después de todo, se le conoce con otro nombre. - Comenzó Cleria, llamando la atención de las jóvenes demonios. - Su verdadero nombre es Kaine Beleth, el último vástago del ahora extinto Clan Beleth, los Demonios de la Guerra. Único Hijo del Rey del Combate, Alastor Beleth y Lorraine Grayson, la Emperatriz Franca. El es conocido en el bajo mundo como ... -

**_El Cazador de las _**  
**_Llanuras Sangrientas._**


End file.
